Incómodo
by yoxitha94
Summary: El entrenamiento de Goku y Piccolo es interrumpido porque el nameku con su agudizado oído escucha en las profundidad de la montaña a su alumno quejarse o algo parecido. Al acudir, vio una situación comprometedora e incluso peligrosa. Ahí inicio el problema de Goku como explicarle que "eso" era normal —Piccolo veras... ejem. Gohan ya creció.


**.**

** Incómodo**

**.**

Un día común y corriente en que el héroe y salvador del universo estaba pelando intensamente pero no con peligroso villano si no más bien con su aburrimiento. El poderoso súper saiyajin Goku estaba aburrido; Milk estaba en la capital haciendo compras junto con Goten ya que pronto sería su cumpleaños y la morena le había prometido unos cuantos juguetes luego de eso irían a la CC y Gohan estaba en clases.

Como una revelación recordó que siempre podía contar con alguien, hizo uso de su técnica especial con la que pudo aparecer en unos segundos en el templo sagrado.

Saludo a quienes estaban ahí y sonriente se acercó a Piccolo explicándole su situación.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas eso? — pregunto el namekiano.

—Acompáñame a entrenar.

El maestro de Gohan no estaba muy convencido tras recordar el inconveniente de la última vez en el que casi destruyen la casa del saiyajin y a la mujer de este volviéndose loca. Dudaba bastante en sí debería aceptar.

—Vamos Piccolo, no será como la última vez lo prometo además podemos adentranos más en la montaña— Insistió el de cabellos alborotados.

Teniendo en cuenta que Milk no estaría por si llegaba a pasar algo parecido a la vez anterior el nameku se vio obligado aceptar de todas formas se iría al primer imprevisto.

A varios kilómetros de la propiedad Son. Los guerreros combatían demostrándose sus nuevas habilidades pero el agudo oído de quien una vez fue el Dios de la tierra le alerto de algo extraño.

Escuchaba a Gohan.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Se animó a preguntar el saiyajin al notar la preocupación de su compañero y al no sentir ningún tipo de presencia maligna.

—Algo le pasa a Gohan.

Enseguida emprendió el vuelo, el moreno lo siguió de cerca sin entender que pasaba se suponía que Gohan estaba en clases y luego estudiaría con Videl porque tendría un examen difícil, eso había dicho en la mañana mientras desayunaban.

Cuando Goku reconoció a su primogénito abrió los ojos como platos, rápidamente se puso delante de Piccolo impidiéndole el paso. Todo estaba clarísimo ahora excepto por el examen ¿Eso hacían en el colegio?

— ¿Qué haces? Tu hijo necesita ayuda, su novia lo llama a gritos y parece que algo le impide moverse quizás le aplicaron alguna técnica de gravedad aumentada.

—Bueno Piccolo… uhm— no sabía cómo empezar además la situación lo avergonzaba más de la cuenta no era algo fácil de explicar, dio un vistazo rápido en donde estaba la pareja antes de volver a dirigirse a su compañero de entrenamiento— Piccolo veras... ejem. Gohan ya creció, no necesita nuestra ayuda, uhm en un rato va a estar bien. Vámonos antes de que nos vean— intento empujarlo y llevarlo lejos porque si el muchacho los veía no podría evitar sentirse avergonzado cerca de su hijo, pues como hombre entendía lo íntimo y privado de una relación sexual.

— ¿No lo vas ayudar? — Indignado se soltó de su agarre intentando aterrizar.

—Si das un paso hacia adelante no me contendré y usare toda mi fuerza para detenerte — No quería decir eso pero era mucho más fácil que hacerle entender lo bochornoso de la situación —Entiende Gohan ya no es un niño— le pareció un poco extraño decirlo para autoconvencerse y sonar mucho más seguro dio un vistazo rápido que le hizo ruborizarse.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar?

—E_so_— apunto hacia los jóvenes —no es lo que crees… es normal en nosotros es como… uhm es como las personas se demuestran su afecto aunque no creo que la primera de Vegeta haya sido por demostrar afecto—agrego algo pensativo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Vegeta con todo esto? — contraataco molesto porque el morocho no decía nada solo se daba vuelta en lo mismo.

—No espera lo que yo quería decir es que cuando las personas se quieren como Gohan y Videl hacen cosas— más ruborizado e inquieto que al principio jugueteo con la punta de sus dedos intentando ordenar sus ideas —y en lo que están ahora es una de esas cosas— Finalizo.

Ambos se miraron de forma incomoda Goku le dio una señal para que se alejen rápido de ahí y retomaran su entrenamiento.

Horas más tarde Milk regreso con un contentísimo Goten que no paraba de hablar de la inmensa cantidad de juguetes que habían en el centro comercial y de que Trunks tenía tantos como los que habían en las tiendas. Mientras que la esposa del saiyajin servía la cena Gohan llego, tomo asiento frente a su hermanito y junto a su padre. Milk le entrego un plato con arroz que instantáneamente el muchacho empezó a devorar.

—Gohan ¿Y como estuvo? ¿Relajaste la pelvis? — pregunto el de cabellos alborotados como si nada. Ruborizado hasta más no poder el joven escupió todo el arroz en la cara del pequeño e inocente Goten.

— ¡Gohan! No hagas eso ¿De qué hablan?

— ¡NADA! ¡NADA MAMÁ! ¡NO ES NADA! — movió las manos en modo de negación no había que ser muy listo para ver los obvios nervios del adolescente.

Goku se encogió de hombros continuando con su cena en cambio su mujer tenía una reacción distinta con la mirada presionaba a su hijo para que le diese alguna explicación. Goten extrañado y sin entender nada pasaba la mirada de uno a otro esperando a que alguien hablase…

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

Tenía ganas de escribir y salio este pequeño fic. Si les gusto no se vayan sin comeeenntaaaaar… yaaaa :)

Bueno lo escribí y subí enseguida hasta ahora no le veo ningún error pero si hubiesen me dicen y lo arreglare porque de verdad que no los veo :S

No se me ocurre nada más que decir así que eso nomas! Bye! ;)


End file.
